one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder vs. Cinder Fall
Description Killer Instinct vs RWBY! Two Cinders, Two Flames, one winner, who will be the winner?! Find out in 60 seconds! '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! ''Dust Warehouse *Sly Cooper Thieves In Time - Paris by Rooftop* "Cinder you sure this is the place, just looks like an abandoned warehouse to me?" ''Were the words of Mercury Black. Him and ''Cinder Fall knew Dust was here, and they needed it. "Yes, this is the place." Cinder replied calmly. They were at the door of the place, Cinder tried to open the door. It was locked. Cinder Fall stepped back as Mercury gave the door a kick and it fell down. When they walked in they were shocked to see almost all the Dust was gone. Cinder Fall knew she saw Dust here before. *Music Stops* But was shocked them more were the robots picking up the last crates of Dust and loading them into a ship. "Mercury get them, I will meet the person who organized this action." The Fall Maiden said with slight anger in her voice as she speed walked towards the ship. She heard the clanking and kicking of metal as she walked to the door of the ship. She tore down the door with a single kick and walked in. What shocked her was a man of living flames was standing in there. This was Cinder, the flaming experiment of UltraTech. Cinder got up and walked slowly towards Cinder Fall. "Well, Well, Well. I think I saw a Missy who doesn't know how to use the door. Tell me why are you here and why?" ''The Fall Maiden did not responded with a kick to his stomach knocking him through a wall and outside. She looked down at her heel and saw it was burning. Interesting. She walked outside and saw Cinder slowly get up. ''"Alright, that how ya wanna play it? Okay! I would not wanna be you today!" Cinder Fall sighed and got into a stance. "Pitiful..." GET READY TO FEEL THE HEAT OF BATTLE! BEGIN! *02: Die - RWBY Volume* 60! Ben Ferris flew with his speed quickly punching Cinder Fall two times in the face before doing a front flip kick knocking her into the air. "BRUTAL COMBO!" ''The Fall Maiden landed on the floor to be greeted with a flaming kick sending her flying through a few dust crates. She got pack up and saw Cinder flying towards her, she quickly dodged allowing the man of flames to crash into a wall. Ben rubbed his head before feeling an arrow pierce his arm. ''"Ow hey Missy that was mean! That just PIERCED my heart" '' ''50! Cinder Fall groaned in annoyance before aiming the bow again and firing another arrow. Cinder got the arrow in his hands and incinerated it quickly. Ben Ferris flew towards The Fall Maiden once again for another combo but felt her hands grab him by the throat and was not able to gain air. She squeezed onto his throat until she felt her hand burning immensely. Cinder Fall let go and looked at her hand, damn. Massive third degree burn. Before she could inspect it more she heard the buffoon talk again. "Now hang, I didn't finish my attack, I think I CHOCKED up!" '' ''40! Cinder stood in place and did nothing. Cinder Fall smirked before aiming her bow once again and materialized 3 arrows before firing. Cinder suddenly created a pyro bomb and tossed them in the direction of the arrows. The bomb stuck to one arrow, Cinder suddenly lit his finger on fire more than usual and all the arrows exploded. After the explosion went down The Fall Maiden suddenly shot fire out of her hands towards Ben Ferris. The blast knocked him through several dust crates and he went into the air before falling back down. 30! *Killer Instinct S2 OST - Inferno* Ben Ferris got up groggily. He knew what he needed to do. "How does defeat taste?" The Fall Maiden asked as she walked around Cinder slowly getting up. Until she heard his reply. "It is a burning sensation... THAT FEELS SO HOT!" Cinder yelled before bursting into more flames he has ever been in. Pyromania has awakened. Ben Ferris rushed up to Cinder Fall circling her creating a firework like show. The Fall Maiden couldn't keep track of him! Once he stopped he pointed to her chest. "Whoops." Cinder Fall looked down to see a pyro bomb stuck to her chest as it exploded. 20! Cinder Fall was sent flying into the air as she felt several third degree burns form on her skin. Before she could land she saw the flaming man rush towards her as he was flying in a way. He got right up in her face and raised both of his fist into the air and slamming both fist onto her head sending her flying down. Cinder flew down, his time was running out and he knew it. Before he could comprehend that he felt an arrow fly into his arm and another one hit his leg. He knelt down in pain. 10! Cinder Fall walked over to him before picking him by his chin despite the burning pain. "Goodbye." Were her only words before she readied an arrow to fire into his head. Before she let go of the string Cinder did a front flip kick sending her flying into the air. 5!!! Cinder flew towards her in the air, his next attack just might take her out, along with him. He summoned 5 pyro bombs and stuck them all over her body. Before he could fly down in time he activated them on accident. Both were sent flying down to the floor by the explosion, unconscious. KO! ''Ladies and Gentleman we have, a Tie. '' Category:RoaringRexe Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees